Gabriel Roman
Gabriel Roman was an English crime lord, treasure hunter, and the secondary antagonist of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Searching for the fabled El Dorado, Roman hired the services of Atoq Navarro and his mercenaries, as well as Eddy Raja and his pirate gang, as manpower to acquire the treasure. Biography Before Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Sometime before the events of Drake's Forture, Roman saved Navarro from a life of poverty and, recognizing his intelligence, made Navarro his lieutenant. Roman also loaned Victor Sullivan a large sum of money, with a deadline to pay it back or otherwise come to an agreement with Roman. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) A surprising find Roman and Navarro followed Nathan Drake, Elena Fisher, and Victor Sullivan around parts of the island believed to hold the fabled treasure of El Dorado. The two first appeared outside an old German U-Boat caught in the Amazon River. Nate, after accidentally setting off a torpedo inside the boat, swam back out to meet Sully, only to be greeted by Roman and Navarro, who held the two at gunpoint. Roman revealed that Sully owed him money and that he had mentioned something about the "find of a lifetime". This intrigued Roman, and so he had hired Navarro to aid him in finding the treasure. Nate relinquished the map he had found in the boat, and Roman prepared to shoot him in case they "need a reminder." Sully intervened, and Roman shot him instead. The U-Boat then exploded from the torpedo Nate had set off, knocking Navarro and Roman to the ground. Nate escaped with his adversaries in hot pursuit. The island It is later revealed that Eddy also worked for Roman, but his men were being killed by an unknown entity. Roman believed that Eddy was crazy and dismissed him and his men. Sully had survived the shot by Roman — the bullet caught by Sir Francis Drake's journal that Nate had given him earlier — and was now pretending to help Roman and Navarro locate the treasure. Roman soon discovered that Nate and Elena rescued Sully and searched for them. Mutated creatures, Germans and Spaniards changed by El Dorado's curse years ago, killed Eddy as well as his men. Roman and Navarro captured Elena and kept her as a hostage to prevent Sully and Nate from "trying anything creative." The two eventually found Navarro and Roman in a chamber below the island's Monastery with the treasure — the gold statue of El Dorado. As Nate and Sully drew their guns, Roman's men took aim at them instead. Betrayal and death Roman was impressed by the statue's craftsmanship and Navarro goaded him to open it, as the "real treasure" was inside. Roman took his advice and opened the statue. The statue was actually a coffin, preserving the mummy of El Dorado. As Roman accidentally inhales dust exuded from the mummy, his eyes turned black and he mutated. Though he attempted to attack Navarro, Navarro killed him with a shot to the head. Navarro had planned to betray Roman all along and sell El Dorado's mutigen as a weapon. Everyone left the island once the Descendants began to attack and Navarro attempted to escape with the statue. Roman's corpse, eyes still blackened from the curse, was left in the chamber. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) Multiplayer Gabriel Roman can be played in the game's multiplayer mode. On February 25, 2010, the Drake's Fortune Multiplayer Pack was released on the PlayStation Store for purchase, which included Gabriel Roman as a multiplayer villain skin. His voice actor Simon Templeman has returned to give Gabriel Roman a voice and new lines for multiplayer. Some notable unique quotes include "I'll be a monkey's uncle!" or "Well, shit my pants!" Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) Multiplayer Gabriel Roman returns in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End multiplayer. He is available at the start. His voice actor Simon Templeman has also returned. Multiplayer skins and variants ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' Skins * Gabriel Roman * Suited Roman * Winter Roman * Prison Roman Pre-set outfits * Radical Roman * RIP Roman * Ruffian Roman Character design Personality Roman was cunning, objective, and calculating. Though normally unwilling to dirty his own hands, he was vindictive and petty enough to handle something himself if it meant taking what he thought to be his. Uncaring and egotistical, he placed more importance on treasure than any of his associates. Appearance Roman wore a white-and-blue striped shirt with rolled up sleeves, beige pants, and brown leather shoes. He carried a snub nosed .38 revolver in a holster on his belt. He appeared to be in his late fifties to early sixties. Weapon(s) Appears in ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' *Chapter 3 - A Surprising Find *Chapter 11 - Trapped *Chapter 13 - Sanctuary? (voice) *Chapter 15 - On the Trail of the Treasure *Chapter 19 - Unwelcome Guests *Chapter 21 - Gold and Bones ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves * Multiplayer ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' * Multiplayer ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' * Multiplayer Trivia * The name Gabriel is from the Hebrew Gavri'el, meaning "God is my strong man."Behind the Name: Meaning, origin and history of the name Gabriel. Behind the name. Retrieved July 5, 2016. * Roman was the only villain not to be seen in actual gameplay, except for his corpse at the end of Chapter 21. The only time Roman was not seen in a cutscene was when he and Navarro left the mausoleum after Sullivan created a diversion. * Roman had eight designs before his final design. * Roman's revolver was based off the Python revolver, manufactured by Colt. * In his finalized design, Roman wore a hat. This hat is never seen in the game. Gallery ''Uncharted 2'' multiplayer Gr.jpg|Roman's multiplayer card Gabriel Roman.jpg ''Uncharted 3'' multiplayer U3 Gabriel Roman Render.jpg|Render of Gabriel Roman References es:Gabriel Roman de:Gabriel Roman ru:Габриэль Роман ja:ガブリエル・ローマン Category:Characters in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Category:Antagonists Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End